Old Friends
This is a Fanfiction for BakuDeku. If you don't like, Don't read. Old Friends A bakudeku fan-fic by Kai B. CHAPTER ONE Broccoli POV: ' ' I wake up to the sound of my phone alarm. “Ughhhh. Nooo shut upp. It’s too earlyyy.” I love UA, but the wake up time. It’s so stupid. We have to get up at 5:30 in the morning! That is way too early. Anyways, I get dressed and go down to make breakfast. When I get there though, My mom is there making breakfast. ' ' Inko POV: ' ' I hear footsteps and look up. Izuku. He looks terrible. Ruffled up hair, sunken eyes, pale skin; He looked like he had not seen the sun in days… “Izu? What happened? Are you okay?” ”Yeah mom. Just a bit tired today. I’m going to eat quickly today.” ' ' Broccoli POV: ' ' I eat quick, pack my school bag, and say goodbye. When I get to school, Kacchan is in my seat. Again. “U-Uhhh… K-Kacchan? Y-You are in my seat. A-again.” “So what, Nerd? Go pick a different seat then. Now! Before I blow your face off!” I move next to Todoroki. I quickly say hi and then get right to work. Afternoon~ TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY ME, THE LAZY ASS AUTHOR Blasty POV: Ugh. That damn nerd. Why won’t he leave my head? Ever since the sports festival, I’ve become less and less harsh with him. “KATSUKI! GET DOWN HERE AND EAT SOMETHING! YOU HAVE SCHOOL IN A HALF HOUR!”. “SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG! I”LL EAT AT SCHOOL! NOW LET ME GET DRESSED AND LEAVE!”. Ughh. I can’t believe her. Always trying to get me to her standards. Anyways, I change into my UA uniform. I get to school and try to sit in Dek- Izuku’s seat again just to mess with him. Problem was, Someone else beat me to it. I go to my designated seat, and guess what? There’s Izuku sitting in my seat with the fucking cutest little smirk on his face. “ Get up, nerd. Now.” “ No, I don’t think I will, Thanks.” “ Guess that I’ll just have to do this.” I pick the little broccoli up bridal style, Sit down, And have him sit on my lap. “ I win.” “ Whatever. Now let me go to my seat.” “ No I don’t think I will, Thanks.” Oh. My. Gosh. The look that he gave me was probably the cutest thing in the universe. CHAPTER TWO Blasty. The guy wuz here Broccoli POV After class I went to the locker room, just to find Kachhan leaning against my locker. I tried to open it even with him right there, until he pushed me against the wall, and put his hand right next to my head. “What are you doing here, dork?” His crimson eyes shimmered in the sunlight as he smirked at me. “I don’t know Kacchan, maybe this is MY damn locker, and you should leave.” “Eh, I think that’s debatable.” He winked at me, and his hands sparked. “Get away already.” I shoved him away, and took out some journals from my locker. “What’s wrong?” He still had that stupid grin on his face, but... it was kind of cute. This time skip brought to you by the lazy editor or co-author or...Silver_wolf, what’s my status here? Kacchan POV I decided to hang by the nerd’s locker when homeroom ended, and after a while he finally decided to show up. He tried to gently push me out of the way, but that stopped when I pinned the weirdo against the wall. “Whatcha doing, dweeb?” His face looked as red as Itsuka’s hair, with two small, soft green lights shining through. “This is MY locker, Kacchan, go away.” “No, I don’t think I will.” Then he just pushed past me and took his books, but he seemed pretty...flustered. I followed him to the next class, while quietly taunting him. I must have dozed through the whole damn class, ‘cause before I knew it, it was time for lunch already. I saw the green haired dweeb over at the vending machine, so I walked up to him and… You know, I realized last time I did a time skip it was more of a perspective change, so this perspective change hath been brought to you by the lazy co-author. Broccoli POV I went over to the vending machine to get a pack of pocky, but before I knew, that jerk Kacchan walked up to me and snatched it out of my hands. “So whatcha got here?” “Something that I paid for Kacchan, leave me alone.” The pocky burst into flames, and Kacchan inched closer towards me. “Great, now I have to buy another pack.” Kacchan sighed. “Don’t sweat it, I’ll get you another one.” He put a couple yen in then punched the machine. “There ya go, now don’t cry, nerd.” “Kacchan, why are you acting so weird?” I could tell that caught him off guard, because he blushed and then scowled at me. “Don’t get the wrong idea, dweeb!” And threw the pocky at my face. He stomped off, kind of like a tsundere. “He’s getting weirder every day.” Todoroki suddenly appeared next to me, I guess I had been too focused on Kacchan to notice Shoto walking towards me. “Eh, I don’t notice it, but I guess he’s always had a problem with me, so it doesn’t really matter.” When I went to sit down, I noticed that Kacchan was staring at me, but I managed to ignore it. The rest of the day sped by me, I guess I was extra tired from practice, but when I went to sleep, his face echoed in my mind, Kacchan, Kacchan… Blasty POV So I walked up to him and snatched whatever he had right out of his hand. Pocky, I guess the dork has a sweet tooth. “So, what do you have here, pocky, hm?” “Something that I bought, Kacchan, go away already.” He’s so damn cute, I guess I lost control and the pocky exploded in my hand. “Great, now I have to get another.” Deku said, irritably. “Oh, don’t cry grass head, I’ll get ya another.” I put some money in the slot and hit the machine, I can barely keep my cool around Deku nowadays. “Kacchan, you’re being kind of weird.” Ugh, the dweeb probably thinks I like him now or something. I could feel my face get hot, so I stormed off so I could cool down. I spent the rest of the day studying the dork, the way he moves and talks, is just so damn… but I can’t let him distract me, I still need to be the the top hero, but even when I flopped onto my bed, I still couldn’t get him off my mind… Chapter 3: I like you too, Kat So, I might have just had a mental breakdown, So sorry if my writing sucks, And sorry for the angst. There’s just some stuff going on in my life, so sorry. Anyways, On with the chapter! ( This will also be pretty long compared to my other ones..) Sir Blasty McSplode POV: This is a dream, Katsuki. Just a dream. It’s not real. This isn’t the only one that I’ve had, either. Every night I have the same nightmare. Deku. He dies. Every. Single. Time. And Every. Single. Time. There is nothing that I can do. It’s different every time. Today, Right now, He’s been captured By the League of Villains. The paranormal liberation front. Whatever those freaks are calling themselves. And I’m frozen in fear for my little cinnamon roll. What I can’t tell those weirdos I call friends, Is that I’ve had a crush on Deku sense we were little kids. Whenever I’ve been attacked, I have these nightmares. Now they are about him. Every time that I ever hurt him. Or watched him get hurt. And every time it’s my fault. “Knock Knock” “What?” “Are you okay, Kacchan? You look like you haven’t gotten any sleep at all…” “No, I’m not okay, I’m pathetic. I’ll never add up. I hurt you so many times, I… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t ever have hurt you. Because now it’s back to haunt me. I get nightmares every night, Where I have to save you because you have been captured by Shigaraki and his people. Because…. I-I.. I like you, Okay?” By now there were tears running down my cheeks showing no sign of stopping. “And I was never great at showing emotion in a non-harmful way, It’s just kinda how I was raised. In slaps, and shoving, and yelling. It’s how I communicate. I never meant to hurt you… I’m sorry, Izuku.” By that time everything that I had said, everything that I had done was sinking in. I just confessed. Right to his face. And I’m crying on his shoulder. And He’s hugging me close, and whispering sweet nothings into my ears. Soon, I fall asleep, still hugging Izuku tightly... Perspective change.. Welcome to Deku land, Everyone Broccoli POV “I never meant to hurt you… I’m sorry, Izuku.” Kacchan’s words echo in my ears. Over. And Over. And over again. “I never meant to hurt you… I’m sorry, Izuku.” The way that he said it, My real name, His tears, Everything. I hug him tightly, Knowing that this is the boy that I’ve liked for years, Who just confessed straight to my face. “It’s okay, I am here… You’ll be okay, Kat.” Kat. I haven’t called him that in years. It was normally Kacchan, or Katsuki if I was angry. “ K-Kat? You haven’t called me that in years…” I saw that he still had tears running down his cheeks. I wiped them away and hugged him again. “I like you too, Kat.” He couldn’t hear me, I knew that, He was asleep. Chapter 3: First kiss (Alternate) ' ' Dekuwu POV I woke up groggily to the sound of my alarm. “It’s morning already!?” I slammed my alarm clock, and went to shower yawning the whole way. I spent the whole night dreaming of Kacchan again, great. Why do I waste so much time thinking about somebody who hates my guts? I chomped down some rice while putting on my uniform, and was still sleepy by the time I opened the door... ‘Splosion man POV I slammed down on my alarm clock too hard again, third one I exploded this month, I dreamed about the nerd again last night...why do I keep dreaming about him romantically? He’s my damned nemesis, and he just continues to ruin all my plans, but I can’t stop thinking about him… I put on some school clothes and yelled at the old hag I call ‘mother’ before heading out the door. I can’t wait to see Deku later... Dekugon POV When I got to school, I saw Kacchan standing outside, as if he was waiting for me. He glared at me, and barked “Hey nerd!” “Hey, Kacchan. Thanks for the warm greeting, and how are you?” “Don’t you DARE talk to me like that, dweeb.” I walked up to him, apparently he still needed to learn that I’m not that defenseless kid back in middle school. “Kacchan, why are you always such a jerk to me?” His face turned red, and his hand turned to a fist. “Because I like you, IZUKU!!” I grasped his hand. “I like you too.” I kissed him on the cheek, before rushing away blushing. “See you in class.” Kacchan said, smirking.